


Последнее путешествие Бильбо Бэггинса

by Maria_Kimuri



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri
Summary: Престарелый Бильбо Бэггинс пересек море и ступил на Одинокий остров в землях Валар. И все же это оказалось не последнее странствие в его длинной жизни...Bilbo Baggins' last journeyThe aged Bilbo Baggins crossed the sea and set foot on the Lonely Island in the lands of the Valar. And yet it turned out to be not the last journey in his long life ... (Google translate)
Kudos: 12





	Последнее путешествие Бильбо Бэггинса

Здешний воздух пьется, как целебный травяной мед Элронда…  
Бильбо еле сошел тогда по трапу, опираясь на племянника, а теперь он сам гуляет вокруг дома со своей тростью.  
У них есть дом здесь. Эльфы поселили их в маленькую бревенчатую избушку в садах заброшенной эльфийской усадьбы. Фродо рассказывает, что на Одиноком Острове немало пустых домов. Их прежние обитатели ушли туда, вверх по ущелью, к равнинам у подножия огромной горы, где живут Валар.  
Бильбо смог разглядеть ее вершину в облаках, далеко над Сторожевыми горами, когда стал видеть чуть лучше. И растерялся. Там, едва различимая, но несомненная, сияла сказка. Сказка о начале мира, которую он когда-то прочитал в доме Элронда, переворачивая пергаментные страницы рукописи дрожащими от нетерпения руками…  
Эта мысль не помещалась внутри него. Слишком невозможная, слишком большая для маленького старого хоббита. Бильбо тогда отвернулся и поспешил, насколько смог, в их новый дом, такой уютный и маленький в огромном, небывало сказочном мире.  
Здесь постепенно возвращалась ясность мыслей и чувств. Все меньше наваливался на него сон. И пусть почти не прибыло силы в руках, но он снова мог удержать кружку медвяного здешнего эля, допить ее до конца, не разлить и не уснуть во время питья.  
Фродо поначалу спал едва ли не больше самого Бильбо. Один раз застенчиво обмолвился, что дома боялся кошмаров, а здесь его больше ничто не тревожит по ночам. Днем племянник уходил бродить среди садов и покинутых домов.  
Приходили эльфы, приносили дрова для камина, эль и разное печево. На Одиноком Острове было тепло, но временами прилетал сырой морской ветер — неуютный ровно настолько, чтобы хотелось растопить очаг и сидеть возле него, наслаждаясь теплом и возвращением воспоминаний.  
Да, они тоже возвращались. Ступив на здешнюю землю, Бильбо с трудом вспоминал сквозь полусон, что прибыл в заморскую страну эльфов и великих духов. Он пил, ел, дремал у камина, выходил сделать круг возле дома… И его прошлая жизнь, почти неразличимая уже, начинала проступать в памяти все яснее. Так становится ясна полустертая карта, когда подносишь к глазам отполированную гномьими мастерами стеклянную линзу.  
Бильбо теперь садился в кресло поудобнее и начинал думать о том или ином событии. И отрывочные воспоминания начинали постепенно проясняться: сперва он видел общий порядок событий, а затем, если продолжал вглядываться, начинал вспоминать все больше деталей. Иногда ему помогала в этом собственная книга, оставленная давным-давно в Шире: Бильбо представлял ее себе до мельчайших деталей, а затем открывал на нужной странице — и книга послушно показывала и рассказывала ему все, что он хотел.  
Конечно, это было его любимое Путешествие. Он был молод, его друзья-гномы были рядом, а мир — огромным и незнакомым. Гораздо больше теперешней сказочной страны. Если не бередить душу и не смотреть на огромную вершину, мерцающую в небе, то кусочек Заморья становился теплым и домашним. Бильбо гулял, сидел у огня и под яблонями возле дома — и все глубже уходил в воспоминания.  
К нему возвращалось то, о чем он давно позабыл. Если сосредоточиться, то можно было вспомнить даже цвет вязаных перчаток Ори. Или узор на луке Кили. И как переливался дневной свет на лезвиях Оркриста и Гламдринга, когда мечи вытащили из вонючего подземелья. И восхищение во взгляде Торина, когда тот смотрел на дивную работу древних мастеров.  
Здесь Бильбо стало грустно. Как и всегда.  
Чуть позже он понял, что некоторых воспоминаний избегает — именно потому, что они становились слишком ясными. Нет, ему больше не было так больно. Должно быть, здешний воздух так его уберегает. Даже болезненные воспоминания показались ему здесь драгоценными.  
В конце концов, подумал вдруг Бильбо, это все, что у него осталось. Он в эльфийской стране, где время остановлено. Он старый-престарый хоббит, и в его жизни больше не произойдет совсем-совсем ничего. Здешний волшебный воздух не лечит старость, он лишь позволяет Бильбо напоследок насладиться садом, камином и сидром в ясном уме и твердой памяти, а не сонной развалиной с дрожащими руками.  
И однажды утром Бильбо вышел в сад, устроился поудобнее на скамеечке под яблоней, закрыл глаза — и мысленно открыл свою Книгу там, где не открывал уже давно.  
Очень давно, оказывается.  
Он забыл гораздо больше, чем думал.  
Он забыл, как болело в груди, когда Торин бродил среди гор золота, и в его глазах стыло драконье безумие.  
Он забыл, как защипало в глазах, когда это безумие на мгновение отступило, и Торин улыбнулся, глядя на желудь в грязной хоббитской ладони. Забыл, как страшен был Дубощит в полном доспехе, шепчущий об измене в отряде.  
И с какой болью и неверием Король-под-Горой смотрел на него, Бильбо, на стене, за мгновения до ярости. Когда Торина предал именно тот, кому он доверял тогда больше всех…  
«Я даже не писал об этом в своей Книге», — подумал Бильбо. — «Я хотел сохранить историю своего путешествия для Фродо… для других хоббитов… Но хоббиты не любят истории, которые грустно заканчиваются. Я мог рассказать им о путешествии мистера Бэггинса — но я не сумел рассказать им историю Торина Дубощита. Моя Книга осталась неполной. Мне так грустно было это вспоминать, что я почти все позабыл!»  
Страница Книги перевернулась перед его мысленным взором. Бильбо увидел Торина на Вороньей высоте, вновь похожего на самого себя — и вспомнил свою радость. Король-под-Горой одолел тогда драконье безумие. Никто потом не смог сказать, как это произошло. Гномы рассказали только, что Торин внезапно вышел к ним в старой кольчуге и позвал в сражение.  
Отдыхая при возвращении в Ривенделл, Бильбо много читал о волшебных кольцах. О том, как Саурон вместе с эльфийским мастером выковал семь колец, доставшихся гномам. И о том, как эти кольца исподволь, много лет подчиняли себе владельцев-гномов, заставляя их копить и копить несметные богатства. Но полностью обратить гномов к злу Саурону оказалось не под силу… и Гэндальф рассказал, вспомнилось Бильбо, что Трор и Трэйн были владельцами одного из гномьих колец. Именно оно вселило в них ту жажду богатства, которую после прозвали «драконовой болезнью». Хотя на деле дракон не был ее причиной…  
«Кольцо», — Бильбо поежился. — «Тогда, во время сражения, Торин одолел проклятие другого сауронова кольца. Правда, он не носил его сам…»  
И старый хоббит захлопнул свою мысленную Книгу, чтобы не вспоминать слишком подробно свое прощание с другом.  
А затем он перевел взгляд на заходящее солнце, прячущееся в яблоневых ветвях. Яблони загораживали вершину Белой горы…  
Через несколько дней, вернувшись с самой длинной прогулки по этому острову, Бильбо нашел свою дорожную сумку.  
— Дядюшка, ты совсем окреп здесь! — сказал вечером Фродо. — Ты добрался до здешнего дома Элронда! Я бы проводил тебя, должно быть, ты устал по дороге.  
— Немного. Очень удачно, что Элронд не торопится перебираться на тот берег.  
— По-моему, он вовсе туда не собирается, — Фродо вздохнул. — Он говорит, что хочет дождаться сыновей здесь, на берегу, вместе с женой. Дядя… но зачем тебе сумка?  
— Фродо, мой дорогой племянник… — Бильбо погладил его по плечу, и его рука снова задрожала. — Конечно, я могу провести здесь еще несколько месяцев, в этом прекрасном доме, перед камином, за кружкой эля. Но ты же знаешь, рано или поздно мне придется отправиться в еще одно Путешествие.  
— Но, дядя!  
— И я решил, что сам выберу, когда это сделать, — твердо сказал старый хоббит. — Видишь ли, я тут многое слишком хорошо вспомнил. Каким унылым соней я сюда приехал, брр! Не хочу больше становиться таким. И не надо меня таким запоминать. Так вот, дорогой племянник, я вспомнил, что у меня есть еще одно дело. А ты… давай ты будешь думать, что я отправился погулять. Однажды ты тоже выйдешь на прогулку в зеленые луга, и мы с тобой там, может быть, встретимся. Мы же находимся в сказочной стране, где все возможно.  
Фродо обнял его, спрятав лицо.  
— У сказочной страны свои законы, дядя, — сказал он глухо. — Кажется, я понял. Ты же расспрашивал Келебриан о палатах Валар…  
— Только одного из них, — сказал Бильбо. — Прочие меня не очень волнуют сейчас. А я их — тем более. Это же хорошо, кому интересно, куда идет маленький старый хоббит.  
…Смешная синяя лодочка перевезла Бильбо через пролив на большую землю. Конечно, старый хоббит не одолел быть путь наверх. Но он был полон решимости добраться до цели, а потому искал всякого эльфа, идущего или едущего вверх по ущелью и напрашивался к нему в спутники. Прекраснейший город Тирион на холме он обогнул стороной, боясь, что залюбуется и упустит время.  
Иные эльфы пугались его, так как никогда прежде не встречали ни смертного, ни старика. Но ни один не отказал ему в помощи.  
Когда попутчика не встречалось, Бильбо медленно брел вперед по дорогам, часто отдыхая. Старику полагалось бы выдохнуться, но Бильбо чувствовал себя на удивление сносно.  
«Хорошо жить в сказочной стране», — приговаривал он по вечерам, отыскивая полянку, чтобы заночевать прямо на траве. Чем дальше от Моря он уходил, тем теплее становились ночи.  
«Благословенный край — это место, где старику хватает одной палки, чтобы идти, и одного хлебца, чтобы наесться», — добавлял он.  
Может быть, расскажи он Элронду о своей цели, тот помог бы ему добраться туда.  
Или задержал бы глупого старого хоббита…  
В дороге Бильбо сбился со счета дней. Он только заметил, что золотые цветы на полянах отцвели, и теперь распускаются крошечные голубые звездочки о трех лепестках. Возле входа — как надеялся Бильбо, именно в «чертоги Ауле» — эти звездочки распускались во множестве. Хоббит добрел до него и сел у каменных дверей, прислонившись к прохладному граниту.  
Наверное, он задремал, а когда спохватился — то уже бодро колотил в двери палкой.  
Привратник тоже оказался похож на гнома — широкоплечий и бородатый. Борода его походила на вырезанную из камня — блестящая, черная, а глаза были золотистыми и невеселыми.  
— Ты же понимаешь, достопочтенный хоббит, что я не могу тебя впустить, — сказал он. И Бильбо вспомнилось, как в детстве он колотил в дверь соседям, прося выпустить друга погулять еще немного. До слез захотелось спросить, выйдет ли Торин.  
— Я думаю, это будет очень нескоро, — сказал привратник.  
— Я всего лишь глупый старый хоббит, — сказал Бильбо твердо. — Я очень хочу повидать старого друга, прежде чем отправлюсь дальше. По старости и глупости я не могу понять, что в этом плохого, и какие тут могут быть запреты.  
— Твоя дорога идет мимо, достопочтенный хоббит, а дорога твоего друга привела его сюда и пока закончилась.  
— А я никуда не тороплюсь, — сказал Бильбо. — Я буду сидеть среди ваших чудесных цветов и укоризненно смотреть на эту дверь, пока не надоем вам до смерти.  
— Я вынесу тебе вина и хлеба, достопочтенный хоббит, — спокойно согласился привратник. И отвернулся на мгновение.  
Бильбо не успел даже задуматься. Он просто отбросил палку и юркнул в закрывающуюся дверь.  
Внутри оказалось видно, прямо скажем, плоховато. Лабиринт ходов подсвечивали, как показалось Бильбо, то ли сияющие кристаллы, то ли мерцающие ручьи, стекающие вдоль стен. Он спешил, боясь, что привратник погонится за ним, но никаких шагов позади не услышал. И вообще, кажется, ничего не слышал, кроме мелодичного перезвона.  
«Дин-дон-дин-дин-дон» — неслось по каменному лабиринту издалека.  
За первым же поворотом Бильбо увидел гнома за работой. Огромный, грузный гномище, татуированный с ног до головы, с нахлобученной на голову половиной шлема, легкими прикосновениями лепил из металла крошечную статуэтку пони. Бильбо различал каждый волосок в пышной гриве фигурки.  
— Торин Дубощит! — выпалил хоббит. — Я ищу короля Торина!  
— Из каких он будет? — буркнул мастер сквозь клочковатую бородищу.  
— Из рода Дурина!  
— А, Долгобороды… спрашивай дальше.  
И Бильбо заспешил дальше.  
Перед его глазами громоздились туманные залы, вмещавшие бессчетное множество гномов. Почти все они были заняты. Одни достраивали сами залы — долбили камень, дробили, мостили, укладывали. Другие корпели над загадочными творениями — Бильбо часто даже не понимал, что именно видит в их руках. Иные голыми руками формовали нечто из раскаленного металла. Другие лепили камень, словно глину. Кто-то дробил на куски поток воды, распадавшийся на дивной красоты кристаллы… Счет странностям вскоре потерялся.  
Печальнее всего были те, кто не делал ничего. Временами попадался мрачный гном с пустыми руками, оживленно говорящий с пустотой или дерущий себя за бороду в беспричинной ярости. Если Бильбо к ним обращался — его не слышали.  
— Ну куда же ты подевался, Торин Дубощит — ворчал Взломщик, пробираясь по бесчисленным лестницам. — Я тебя все равно найду!  
И он спрашивал, спрашивал, спрашивал… С некоего момента Бильбо стало казаться, что он повидал всех гномов, какие только умудрились родиться в Средиземье. Мир состоял только из гномов, металла да камня, да музыкального звона молотов. Мироздание строилось и достраивалось гномами, постоянно и беспрерывно.  
…Пока, много-много времени спустя, очередной спрошенный гном не повернулся, и Бильбо не увидел раздвоенную белую бороду и грушевидный носище. Балин был очень богато одет, только рваная дырка на груди портила вышитый камзол.  
— Дорогой наш Взломщик! — воскликнул он, всплеснув руками и роняя загадочную вещицу, всю в резьбе и рунах.  
— Я очень огорчился, что вы не вернулись из Мории, — сказал Бильбо, обнимая старого гнома. — Но я так рад увидеться! Ты теперь такой роскошный! Но где же остальные? Я хочу увидеть вас всех, пока хозяин здешних мест не спохватился. Где Оин и Ори? И главное. где Торин?  
— Торин… Ох, Торин…  
Лицо Балина изменилось на глазах. Борода обвисла, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Прежде он никогда не был таким переменчивым.  
— Чаще все неплохо, дорогой наш Взломщик. Он вместе с дедом создает нечто потрясающее. Но временами… Временами на него вновь что-то находит… Ты и вправду хочешь видеть его сейчас?  
— А когда еще? — удивился Бильбо. — Ты же не думаешь, что меня сюда пригласили? Я спешу, пока не спохватился Тра… то есть… словом, пока не спохватился хозяин здешних подземелий.  
— Ох, Бильбо, — пробормотал старый гном и грустно улыбнулся.  
Зал, куда Балин привел хоббита, был фантастичен. Колонны из прозрачного хрусталя чередовались с опорами из чего-то огнисто-светящегося, словно пламя из гномьей печи слепили в колонну и растянули ее ввысь для пущей красоты, чтобы подпирала свод языками пламени. А стены покрывала дивная роспись — Бильбо даже не представлял, что гномы способны настолько красочно рисовать. Не строго и точно как эльфы — нет, здешний художник рисовал грубыми, яркими мазками, но если смотреть издали, на стене возникали удивительно живые события.  
Едва веря своим глазам, хоббит смотрел на историю Подгорного королевства и собственного Путешествия.  
У самого входа картины показывали красоту Эребора и пришествие Дракона. То, о чем Бильбо только читал в эльфийских летописях и слышал от гномов, ожило на этих стенах до мельчайших подробностей.  
Дракон является среди праздничного дня, сжигая башни Дейла и врываясь в главные ворота Горы. Уцелевшие гномы бегут из ворот, спасаясь от пламени. Трор и Трейн скрываются от дракона через потайную дверь…  
Огромная картина битвы с морийскими орками надолго заворожила Бильбо. Торин с дубовой корягой-щитом был здесь как живой.  
…Гэндальф находит Торина в Пригорье.  
Гномы вваливаются шумной толпой в хоббичью нору и устраивают пирушку. Ужасно смешной, растерянный и маленький нарисован был здесь Бильбо.  
…Гномы и хоббит идут через пустоши к Ривенделлу.  
Гномы отбиваются от гоблинов в горах. Маленький хоббит с кинжалом бросается на огромного орка.  
Гномы бредут через Черный лес. Маленький хоббит вытаскивает Двалина из паучьего кокона.  
Гномы бегут из дворца Трандуила, и маленький хоббит плывет среди них верхом на бочонке.  
Гномы сидят на Горе, а маленький хоббит уходит в черный тоннель.  
Маленький хоббит стоит перед большим, мрачным Торином, и на ладони у него желудь…  
Кто-то оттолкнул засмотревшегося хоббита. Бильбо глянул на грубияна и вздрогнул: рядом стояла ожившая картина, Трор со своей огромной бородищей, украшенной золотом.  
— Почему шляешься где попало, полурослик? Твое место там, не порть картину! Вставай обратно! — потребовал гномий король и подтолкнул Бильбо к стене, туда, где огромная фреска обрывалась темным пятном.  
Подойдя ближе, Бильбо и вовсе ощутил мороз по спине. Судя по неровным очертаниям башен и скал, здесь изображалась Воронья Высота. Вон там угадывается полководец гоблинов с цепом в руке. Сбоку, совсем другой рукой, тщательно и с любовью была изображена Тауриэль, яростная и прекрасная.  
Посредине напрашивался портрет Торина. Или последний разговор хоббита и Торина…  
Но посреди стены была огромная дыра.  
Справа от нее стоял Фили, точно такой, каким помнился хоббиту, в рыжей шубе, и исправлял поврежденный портрет брата. Он изобразил Кили с натянутым луком, и младший гном теперь сам немного походил на эльфа.  
В дыре глухо стучало.  
— Взломщик! — завопил Фили, заметив хоббита. Сгреб его в охапку, измазав бильбов камзол красками, и подбросил.  
— Как вы все меня узнаете? Я же старый… и где, в конце концов, Торин?  
— Никакой ты не старый, — возмутился Фили. — Дядя опять чудит! Балин всегда пугается, не приступ ли это драконовой болезни. Знаешь, Трейн так и бродит тут, как пьяный, ищет какое-то кольцо… Вот старик и боится, что дядя сделается такой же. Да ни в жи… ни за что, в общем. О, смотри-ка, идет!  
В дыре загромыхало и захрустело. По стене вверх пробежала трещина и расщепила силуэт гоблина с кистенем. Торин в дорожной одежде возник, топча коваными сапожищами обломки камня и пестрой штукатурки, и раздраженно отшвырнул куски огромной кирки в половину своего роста.  
Если Бильбо не показалось, рабочая часть кирки извернулась штопором.  
— Кто бы мог подумать! — громыхнул Торин, глядя в пространство белыми от ярости глазами. — В палатах самого Махала неспособны выковать достойный инструмент! Бездари! Бездельники! Фили, обормот, кирку мне!  
— Да, дядя, — Фили улыбался, как дурак. — Я вон у стены ящик поставил. Там еще несколько. Дядя, к нам пришел Взломщик!  
— Где? — Торин, кажется, не видел ничего вокруг себя. Нет, вот он разглядел ящик и выхватил оттуда еще одно чудовищное творение гномских рук. — Я пробью эту никчемную стену! Кили, бери запасную!  
Из темноты возник растрепанный, сияющий Кили, бросился к ящику, выхватил сразу две чудо-кирки — и с грохотом уронил их, завидев хоббита.  
— Дядя! Он здесь! — заорал младший гном, хватая Торина за рукав. — Стой, куда ты! Не пущу! Да посмотри же, наконец!  
Король-под-Горой, не глядя по сторонам, ломился обратно в туннель.  
— Торин… — жалобно позвал ошеломленный Бильбо.  
И стало тихо.  
Только лязгнула чудо-кирка, которую Торин прислонил к стене.  
— Торин! — позвал Бильбо еще жалобнее — ему показалось, что предводитель гномов слеп, так странно и невидяще гном оглядывал зал. — Это я, Бильбо… Что с тобой?  
Взгляд Торина изменился, сосредоточился — и Бильбо понял, что тот просто не видел ничего, кроме своей цели.  
— Мистер Бэггинс, — сказал Торин. И его лицо словно осветило солнце, никогда не бывавшее в здешних подземельях. — Мой дорогой, пронырливый мистер Бэггинс… Ты стал совсем седым, уважаемый Взломщик.  
— Произошло столько разных безобразий без тебя… — пробормотал Бильбо, хлюпая носом. — Но Даин хорошо справлялся. Знаешь, если бы не наше Путешествие, все вышло бы гораздо хуже…  
— Я знаю, — сказал Торин. И Бильбо оглянулся на запечатленную на стенах историю Путешествия.  
— Понимаешь, я приплыл с эльфами…  
— Я знаю, — повторил Торин, улыбаясь. И тоже сгреб Бильбо в охапку. Кажется, кости затрещали, а может, Бильбо показалось.  
— Славно, что удалось повидаться, дорогой мистер Бэггинс! А теперь садись и рассказывай. Не знаю уж, сколько у нас времени, но я не верю, что такого проныру, как ты, впустили сюда добровольно. Выходит, я зря старался. Я ведь испортил кучу отличного инструмента об эту стену!  
— Я думаю, не зря, — сказал Бильбо, вытирая нос рукавом. — Если бы не удалось пробраться через вход, я бы, пожалуй, дождался твоей дыры с другой стороны…  
— А как же твое собственное Путешествие?  
— Ну, — сказал хоббит смущенно, — я надеюсь, что могу задержаться немного перед тем, как отправляться.  
*  
Наверху каменнобородый привратник грустно смотрел на тело старого хоббита. Казалось, Бильбо лег вздремнуть перед тем, как отправляться в дорогу.  
Потом камень осторожно обнял хоббита и скрыл его от глаз. На поверхности осталась только дорожная сумка и упавший посох. Камень сложился в подобие двери хоббичьей норы слева от больших резных ворот.  
А на поверхности двери проступила записка, небрежно нацарапанная рунами Кирт:  
«Ушел в Путешествие».

29.12.2014


End file.
